


The Nine Dragon Lords of Loxleer

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Magic, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I'm still trying to figure out the basic plot of this





	The Nine Dragon Lords of Loxleer

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just me roughing things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic info

10th City: Plague - City of Decay and Demise; Element: Dark

 

9th City: Cure - City of Healing and Hope; Element: Light

 

8th City: Rain - City of Endless Floods; Element: Water

 

7th City: Loxleer - City of Constant Terror; Element: Dark

 

6th City: Dead Run - City of the Undead; Element: Dark

 

5th City: Annu - City of the Wolves; Element: Earth

 

4th City: Arrow - City of the Valiant and Vigilant; Element: Fire

 

3rd City: Cronos - City of Crows and Chess; Element: Air

 

2nd City: Creanu - City of the Bear; Element: Earth

 

1st City: Sexannu - City of Endless Glow; Element: Light

…

Plague

Population: 364,008

Rulers: King Nefferless III and Queen Nefferti

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Thick walls of molten rock guarded by dark twisted earth dragons and locusts

 

Cure

Population: 598,112

Ruler(s): King Nille and Queen Summer Rose

Heir(s): Princess Morgana

Defenses: Light shield

 

Rain

Population: 549

Ruler(s): Queen Ralene

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Horrid storms

 

Loxleer

Population: 1,264,834

Ruler(s): The Nine Dragon Lords

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Dragons and serpents

 

Dead Run

Population: 3,084

Ruler(s): None

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Zombies and rogue vampires

 

Annu

Population: 1,804

Ruler(s): The mighty wolf Quinn

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Wolves and thick stone walls

 

Arrow

Population: 1,842,362

Ruler(s): Prince Nolyn and Princess Cree

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Griffins, hippogriffs, and harpies

 

Cronos

Population: 748

Ruler(s): King Revence

Heir(s): Prince Hew

Defenses: Crows and thick forests

 

Creanu

Population: 408,466

Ruler(s): The Great Bear Sabine

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Wizards, dragons, and firedales

 

Sexannu

Population: 3,578,690

Ruler(s): King Ortwinus, King Othes, and King Otreus

Heir(s): None

Defenses: Magic spells and wards

…

The Nine Dragon Lords of Loxleer 

Eleutherius - Tabethian Silver Snout

 

Abelardus - Mottled Hookcrest.

 

Drustanus - Blackgash

 

Basilius - Silver Devonshire

 

Carmine - Pink-toed Almagon.

 

Alcinder - Amethyst Warhorn.

 

Onesiphorus - Bony-tailed Dipsi

 

Ovidus - Scarlet Cryton

 

Iduma - Golden Sheerleaf

…

The Amulet of Tretheway - a powerful artifact granting the barer any power/ability they so desire

 

Luciana - A warrior priestess who restored peace and harmony to the ten cities through the use of the Amulet of Tretheway

 

Hellwarper - Luciana's sword. The Hellwarper is a sword capable of killing demons and the undead as well as opening and sealing portals. It was forged in the depths of the underworld by a damned soul seeking redemption.

 

The Grand Wizards - Eber Ithudex, Zell Netherward, Lynk Grimsbane, Cyrille Vakna

 


End file.
